Bell's Story
by salion220
Summary: Bell is a human/cat hybrid stuck at the school with her friends, who dreams of escape. Rated T incase of later content and just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone who's now reading this story, and thnx. This is my very first story so plz go easy on me. Any helpful tips or suggestions...or compliements wink, wink will be greatly appreciated! thnx!**

**OH! and I don't own the school or Maximum Ride...that's James Patterson. But i do own Bell and Thorn!**

As I sat all alone in my crate I looked around the big white room they had my cage in

As I sat all alone in my crate I looked around the big white room they had my cage in. It was much larger than any room I had ever been in, probably half the size of a football field and it had two doors located on walls opposite of each other. The room was completely empty, except for me inside my tiny cage in the middle, and was eerily silent. I could sense that something big was going to happen; 1) because I had never been in such a big room before, 2) I had never been in a room by myself before now, and 3) the dumb white coats had given me more food than usual for breakfast and said, "Today's the big day!" with those silly dementedly wrong grins spread across their faces. So, yeah, I was expecting the worse as I huddled in a corner of my tiny cage farthest from the doors.

I waited…and waited…AND WAITED, for what felt like days until finally a large group of white coats filed into the room from the door to my left while a HUGE mass of erasers filled in through the door to my right. 'Oh, joy' I thought silently as I stared at the ever increasing numbers of wolf men in the room, 'I've heard of this before. They put you in the room and let the erasers loose on you. Well, this should be peachy.' But as they continued to file in, there were probably well over 100 now; none of them approached my cage…yet.

White coats chattered all around my cage banging up against it and writing down things on their clipboards as they observed me. Some even had the nerve to stick their fingers into the cage and when they did I snapped my teeth just centimeters from their finger causing them to jump and kick my cage while they cursed at me. They should just be thankful I didn't take their finger off, and I would've if I wasn't so afraid of where their fingers might have been, knowing my horrid luck I would've been poisoned, and really, who wants icky white coat germs in their MOUTH!?

I twitched my ears, that were each the size of my hand, and tried to concentrate on everything that was going on around me. Another white coat stuck his finger through the cage bars calling "Here kitty, kitty," so I hissed, yelled, "Bite Me!", and swiped at his hand with my claw, causing blood to drip down his hand from the five long deep gashes. Teach him to mess with me.

He yelped and started yelling at me telling me that I was gonna get what was coming to me…but what was coming to me? What was the worst they could do to me? I've lived here all 13 years of my life and I've only _just_ been given my own room instead of a cage, whereas I've seen experiments with two or three rooms all to themselves that are probably around 4 or 5 years old, and they get treated better than me! So basically, as I'm sure you can infer by the amount of time I've been here that I've pretty much gone through every experiment they could think of to put me through… or so I thought.

So why, might you ask, did I hiss at the evil bozo who was stupid enough to cross into my personal bubble? Well that my friends is an excellent question whose answer I'm sure you have at least a small idea about, but I'll explain in full anyways, starting from the beginning I guess. My name is Bell, and I'm a Felis catus-human hybrid…you STILL don't know what I am?!

I'm part cat…meow. So anyways, I'm part human and part common house cat…yeah, I wish I was some weird jungle cat that could kick butt too but when I was first created they were just starting to try this kind of experiment so I got stuck with the easiest to combine feline DNA, a house hold cat.

I'm pretty sure that I'm part Maine Coon, at least that's what Tiffany said, but I have two snow white cat ears; each as large as my hand, slightly sharper teeth than a human (no I don't have a muzzle, just a normal human face), retractable claws on my hands and feet that I keep out whenever white coats are around, a bushy snow white tail that reaches just above my ankles so that I'm proportioned correctly and I can balance easier when I jump high(which I can jump _VERY_ high), eyes that are slitted like a cats, one brown and one blue, and a tall yet thin body for getting around quickly and quietly. I also have long, tangled blond hair that almost reaches to my butt because the white clowns won't let me get a hair cut, stupid, freaky, evil- but that's an issue for another day. If you want to know more, well, just use your imagination.

I've lived at this school in, god knows where, ever since I can remember and I only trust two people here after 13 years of experiments and that's Tiffany and Thorn. Tiffany is a white coat, but she's the only white coat here that actually cares about me and sees me as a person, not just an experiment. She's like a mom to me and Thorn, who is a 9 year old plant person…yes, I said plant. She's been combined with a rose bush(don't even ask because even I don't understand how) and she shares a room with me, where we have a window that has so many bars and spikes around it that we don't even try to get out. Thorn just needs natural sunlight so she can soak up some rays, because that's how she eats, through the leaves and vines growing from her back. I know it sounds gross, and it kind of is at times, but she wears a shirt (duh!) and her vines and leaves tend to twist around her arms and legs so that they can get sun. So she just constantly looks like her limbs are being eaten by plants. She has bright red hair and eyes, like the color of a rose, and she's covered in freckles from constantly having to stand in the sun. But she's nice and acts as our own personal air freshener because she makes every room she enters smell like flowers.

I was jerked out of my dreamy 'remember-my-entire-life-daze' when a white coat opened my cage door and ordered me to come out and stand on a piece of red tape that they had stuck on the floor. "Ye-no." I simply snarled at him with tight set lips.

"I say yes," he said happily with an evil grin on his face as he directed a bright red controller at me but didn't press any buttons because I was already climbing out of my cage in a hurry, keeping my mouth shut and my face calm. I might not like these people but I remembered the last time a white coat had shocked me with that controller …and let's just say that I couldn't feel my toes for a few days.

"Now that you're bigger X31(my lab name) we've decided to test your strength." A young woman started to tell me. "Bell," I spat as acidly as I could manage, "my name's Bell, does no one understand that?" This was the third time this week that someone had called me X31; they just never got it right!

The young lady smiled a surprisingly sincere smile (even though I didn't believe it for more than two seconds) and continued, "Sorry, _Bell_," she stressed, "We're going to test your strength today against an enemy."

"You mean I get to beat up all you white coated freaks?!" I asked with enthusiasm.

But unlike the other fuming white coats around her she didn't even seemed phased…well that sucked. It's no fun if they don't get mad, but apparently she knew that. "No, you'll be fighting them," she said happily and gestured to the small army of erasers behind her. Without another word she walked out the door that she had come from and all the white coats followed until all that was left was little old me standing in front of around 150 laughing and evilly grinning erasers.

"I don't suppose that all you guys would follow the rule 'don't hit a girl'," I paused, "would you?" it was a sad attempt but I had never fought anything a day in my life and I had to try, otherwise I knew that my butt was dead meat. None answered but as soon as the loud speaker over head crackled to life and said, "Begin," They all took off in a mass toward me and I did the first thing that came to mind; the little fur that I had stood on end, I hissed, ran like the wind, and escaped the room without a scratch on me.

**A/N:Thnx for reading(if you made it this far) I will update soon, but first REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

None answered but as soon as the loud speaker over head crackled to life and said, "Begin," They all took off in a mass toward

**A/N: Hi again and thanks to all that are reading my story. I've decided to go ahead and post another chapter because, well, I could, and I'll probably post up one more this week because I'm not going to have computer access next week.**

**Ps- Thanks to Jason Strong for my first review, EVER! And I'll keep your comment in mind when I write my next story and the rest of this one.**

_None answered but as soon as the loud speaker over head crackled to life and said, "Begin," They all took off in a mass toward me and I did the first thing that came to mind; the little fur that I had stood on end, I hissed, ran like the wind, and escaped the room without a scratch on me._

Yeah, I wish. At least 5 erasers started hurtling at me from all angles and as soon as they all pounced I ducked in between one's legs only to be met with 5 or 6 _MORE_ erasers. Now I can see you all in the background thinking…she's an experiment…she must have super-duper strength and knows lots of fancy moves to take down the erasers…but that, my fine naïve friends, is what some people would call a stereo type. In other wards, I got my butt whopped and handed to me on a silver platter. I tried fighting back, don't get me wrong but every time I managed one hit to one, I'd get three hits from another and I soon came to the realization that I needed to get out of there, or I was in serious trouble.

I glanced up briefly toward the ceiling, wishing that I could sprout wings and fly up there, when I noticed the lights. They were large and rectangular and hung about a foot or two from the ceiling…Ah-ha! I side-stepped an attack that came from my right and right as an eraser launched toward me full force I put my plan into action. I lunged right back up at his face with my claws draw and a cat-like snarl emitting from my throat. Which, thankfully, he wasn't expecting and he faltered. That's when I grabbed his head, jumped off the ground high enough to where I could place my feet on his shoulders, then pushed down as far as I could, and jumped.

And man did I sail! I was getting higher and higher toward the light, which let me tell you, was at least 5 erasers from the ground, until I was able to grab the edge and pull myself up onto the top which was safe and rather dusty I might add. I peered over the edge of the light platform, which just happened to be a perfect size for me to sit on, and was about to stick my tongue out at those erasers and scream "Ha, Ha! You can't catch me," like a five year old, but when I looked down I saw about 50 eraser flying up toward me with their huge stitched on wings.

…..WELL CRAP! What kind of messed up game is this?! I was _this close_ (see fingers about half a centimeter apart) to being safe and what do they do!? SPROUT WINGS! I mentally slapped myself for being as idiotic as to forget something like A GIANT PAIR OF WINGS but quickly regained my composure as I glanced around trying to find away out. Luckily all the stupid erasers below me were all trying to fly up at the same time to get to me so their wings kept flapping into each other causing them to form one big mass of idiotic, crashed, eraser lump on the ground. So I figured I had about 30 seconds to find another escape till they untangled themselves and realized that they just had to get one eraser to drag me down so the others could attack. I glanced around the room frantically, noticing sadly that there were NO air vents like there were in the cough,books,cough until I spotted the door that the white coats entered and left through.

Hmm…they wouldn't be THAT stupid….but maybe just a try….

So I launched myself off of the platform and did a free fall toward a small sliver of floor that was barley visible by the door and by a pile of tangled sweaty erasers who just got even more furious as I landed with ease on my feet (as cats always do) ran right up to the door and walked out.

Once I was out I turned and locked the door behind me, so that the erasers couldn't get out. One was snarling at me through the glass and, acting like the mature and gracefully 13 year old cat that I am, I stuck my tongue out, yelled, "Stay boy!", pointed at him, and laughed. Once I felt better I quickly wiped the grin off of my face and decided that I had to be quiet as to not get caught. The door was in a small alcove so it wasn't visible from the hall (thank god) so I crept around to the corner and listened to see if anyone was coming before I stepped into the hall.

My blood was racing from the narrow escape I had just made and my palms felt sweaty from the nerves in my system. I had hardly ever disobeyed a white coat or fought my way out of an experiment before, I was usually a good experiment, and just thinking about the consequences of being caught now terrified me. What would the white coats do when they walked back into this room and expected to see me in a little pile on the floor only to find that I was not only not in a pile but not there period. I shivered at the thought.

I was still shaking from fear and loss of adrenaline (hey you try being tough after a hundred of your mortal enemies chases you around a small room trying to kill you…) and as I listened with my highly alert ears I could hear someone coming down the hall, their footsteps strangely light and bouncy. I was still in a wreck of nerves and fear so; of course my senses were all jumbled up causing my fabulous sense of smell to go haywire, all I could smell was chemicals. The footsteps were getting closer and I knew that if I wanted to go any farther without getting taken out by this white coat, I would have to act. So with a deep breath I jumped out from the corner and prepared to fight.

**Who will be around the corner?! dun Dun DUUUN! Only time will tell…**

**Plz review! thnx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. This was originally chapters 3 and 4, but since I'm leaving for awhile it's now just a **_**really**_** long chapter 3. Hope you like it. It's a little slow, and not my favorite chapter, but it should pick up soon.**

_The footsteps were getting closer and I knew that if I wanted to go any farther without getting taken out by this white coat, I would have to act. So with a deep breath I jumped out from the corner and prepared to fight._

"Hey Bell," Thorn exclaimed as she bounded down the hall the rest of the way toward me, her blood red curls bouncing as she ran, "What are you doing here? I thought they took you for an experiment. Are you okay? You look kind of bruised up,"

…..Well that was anticlimactic. "I'm, um, fine. I ditched" I said, trying to avoid the question as I pulled her into the little alcove with me so we wouldn't be seen, "What are you doing here? How are you just wondering around like this with no one watching over you?"

She smiled brightly and her eyes shone with pride and mischief as she simply said, "The new guy, Jeremy…He's so gullible. I just gave him one twinge of sympathy and he let me out freely, even gave me a pass!" she beamed holding out a card that said 'Free Walk Pass' in big bold letters.

I sighed and shook my head with a disbelieving look and a smile on my face. "Nice," I stated quietly, "_Wrong_," I emphasized, "But good job!"

"Thanks, it was cool…wasn't it?" she said proudly.

Ok, I know you're all sitting back there saying, hold up…you lost me, how did she trick Jeremy the gullible? Well, besides the obvious _he was gullible_ part, here's the deal, Thorn can project emotions into people. It often comes in handy when dealing with white coats but it can also be annoying, because a lot of the times she projects them without thinking and according to her own feelings. Another words, if she's happy (which she is 95 of the time) and she's not controlling her power, you'll be happy too…you just won't know why.

So, anyways, back to the problem at hand, what am I supposed to do now? If I get captured by any white coats I'll be…well, for loss of a better word, screwed. So, like I always do in times of panic, I voiced my problems to a 9 year old and expected a brilliant answer. But instead all I got was this, "I have a great idea," Thorn began to whisper eagerly, "Let's escape from the school! Just like those kids with the wings that escaped a few years ago! What were their names, Mack and Frank or something? Oh, and like those three kids that we saw escape a few months ago, remember them? We could be like them!"

Actually I did remember the escapees. A few years ago, a white coat broke out a small group of winged kids, but Thorn and I had only heard about it later through Tiffany. The escape that took place a few months ago, we saw up close, through the window in our door…or at least part of it. We had been sitting around, playing a word game in between experiments as usual, when we heard lots of shouting coming from the hall, and Thorn and I, as bored as we were, needed some excitement. We were instantly up and pressed against the glass just as three kids ran by, all experiments, shortly followed by a pack of screaming white coats and a few erasers, not enough to stop them though, so the kids escaped.

"No," I whispered excitedly, because Thorn had forgotten (not) to control her power again, "That's an insane idea! Where would we go? How would we leave? Why woul-" but I was cut short as I heard pounding footsteps running around the corner. When I looked up behind Thorn I saw why.

Silly me had forgotten that that room had _two_ doors, so now the giant swarm of eraser (the one that I had mocked at the lead), were running down the long hall…right toward us…crap-doodles.

"RUN!" I screamed as I grabbed Thorn's hand and pulled her along beside me as I ran the other way. I rounded the corner and was glad to see that it was empty so I ran full blast till I found another hall on my right and darted through it, trying to throw the erasers off.

"Where are we going?!" screamed Thorn in between pants and above the sound of the erasers snarls. That's when I saw it. Two double doors that had a red sign over the top that read exit. These white coats are seriously stupid, who labels and escape route?! All we had to do was make it out of those two door and we would be free! Now that my life was at stake, little issues like homes, money, and food were far in the back of my mind, all I wanted was to be out of this building.

"Outside!" I screamed happily as I pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind me right in an erasers face. Alarms started going off as soon as the door clicked shut once again and now a door of solid steel was coming down over the door, enabling us to get in, and the erasers to get out. (Even though I think the original intention was to keep us from escaping.) But metal bars were also coming out of the wall from behind Thorn and I, coming over our heads to the ground in front of us trying to form a cage, enabling us to get out to the large open field around the school, "We have to keep moving," I told Thorn quickly as I pulled her as fast as I could under the dropping bars; just barely making it out.

"We have to find a place to hide!" Thorn panted as we ran hand in hand, me practically dragging her along with my speed. I could tell she was trying to be brave and not seem scared but her voice wavered half way through her sentence and her hand was shaking in mine as she tightened her death grip on my fingers.

Now I'm fast, I know because the white coats always talk about my incredible speed to each other, but Thorn isn't. I mean, she's part plant, and plants hardly move at all, and she's pretty little (she only comes up to my elbow, even though she's almost ten), which makes for a painfully slow combo. So after about 2 minuets of her running and us not getting far, at all, I picked her up, threw her on my back, yelled, "Hang on!", and ran…_fast._

Within minuets we were running through the forest about a mile or two from the school, the sirens drone echoing far in the distance behind us. But I kept running farther and farther, even though my legs were already aching from carrying the extra weight. We had to get as far from this place as possible, and fast, or else I knew what would happen. Neither Thorn nor I were very important experiments, so I figured that if they captured us, they wouldn't even bother with us, just kill us to get rid of the evidence, and _NO_ dying is not in my schedule _ANYTIME_ soon.

After about an hour or two of running through dense forests, it started to get dark and in mid-stride my legs suddenly gave out on me and Thorn and I crashed to the ground with a loud 'thud'. My first thought was, _ow_, but my next thought was instantly Thorn. I looked up and there she was, sprawled out on the ground facing the treetops with a huge smile on her face.

You, ok?" I asked.

She nodded once then everything was quiet. We just sat there in silence as the sky started to turn orange through the treetops. "We did it," Thorn whispered after a while, "We really escaped. We're really," she paused searching for a word, "Free" I finished for her. Suddenly Thorn jumped up and started laughing and dancing around in circles.

"WE'RE FREE!" she screamed over and over again silent tears of happiness running down her face, "FREE!" Then she grabbed my hands and pulled me up to dance around with her. Even though my legs protested as I moved them I felt the exact same way as Thorn as I twirled around in circles with her, laughing and singing. Free meant no more experiments, free meant life outside of a little white room, free meant a life worth living, and we were ready.

Finally after twirling around till we were both dizzy we collapsed back onto the forest floor in a fit of giggles and tears, and soon, reality hit me, it was _HOT _out here. We needed food and a bed I thought as a growl rumbled from my stomach. Both thorn and I were only dressed in simple clothes, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of plan white tennis shoes, but that just made us hotter. The fact that we were both tired and sweaty didn't help. Not something you would care to be caught dead in, in this weather, so I used my sharp nails to cut our jeans into shorts and rip off a good portion of our shirt's sleeves until we were cooler than before.

"Ok," I said after picking the denim shreds from my nails, "Thorn, you look for a place to sleep around in these trees and I'll go get some firewood and hopefully some food too. Meet back here in 5, but don't go farther than a few yards, ok?"

"Kay!" she sang happily as she practically pranced off through the trees. After I had gathered a rather good pile of wood and returned them to our camp spot that Thorn had picked out, I went to go catch food. I won't gross you out with all the details, but let's just pretend that that rabbit tripped and fell into a ditch where it died a quick painless death. After Thorn and I had eaten our roasted rabbit (Thorn doesn't have to eat, but she can, so why not?), Thorn used her vines to make a makeshift hammock bed in between two trees while I rested at the base of the tree closest to her head.

"Night Thorn," I whispered before I drifted into slumber, "Night, Bell."

Next morning

The next morning, before I opened my eyes I could already tell that the sun was just coming up. I lifted my head and looked around our make shift camp site but everything was just as it was last night.

"Wakey, wakey!" I told Thorn as I lightly shook her to wake her but she only snorted and repositioned herself. Ok, I thought, so she's going to be lazy as usual. I usually wake Thorn up in the mornings and there's only one way I know to wake her…and it isn't pleasant. I sighed loudly as I placed one hand on one of her sides, one on the other, and let loose with a killer tickle attack. It worked

Her vines instantly retracted with her reflexes and she fell butt first onto the ground in laughter begging me to stop, so I tickled her for another few seconds until she started to tickle back, which I knew was my cue to stop. I've learned over the years to never get into a tickle fight with Thorn, because you'll never win. _Ever._

"Morning," she giggled happily as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "What are we going to do today? Why'd you wake me up so early? The sun's just starting to come up!" she complained. Thorn loves to sleep, **(A/N: who doesn't?!) **her usual wake up time is around noon and her bed time is usually around 8 or 9 pm. She's basically unconscious 75 of the time.

"We have to keep moving," I explained to Thorn quickly as I pulled on my shoes and help her lace hers up. "We're still not very far from the school and we need to be _way_ farther away than this. You can sleep on my back while I run, ok?"

"Kay!" Thorn said as she yawned and stretched, "So are we going to a city? Can we meet real people? Can we go shopping?! I heard Tiffany talk about shopping before! She said it was so much fun and you get to see all these different shops and-"

"Thorn!" I laughed cutting her off, "Calm Down! We'll figure out what we're going to do after we get there, ok? Now climb on my back so we can get going before any mutts sniff out our trail."

"Weee!" Thorn squealed as I started running full speed again and sadly she was on my back so she didn't see my exaggerated eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled grumpily, then with mock enthusiasm, "We-hoo!"

We ran all day long, _literally_, only stopping once for a small lunch of a small furry animal that I'm sure you don't want to know about, and by the time we reached a tiny town called Fairnews, I was about to drop dead at any moment from exhaustion. Needless to say, Thorn and I were extremely excited to see actual people besides white coats out and about, but we had to watch from the cover of the trees on the outskirts of town.

Don't get me wrong, we wanted to explore a town more than anything in the world, but Thorn isn't old enough to go wondering off by herself, and my ears and tail are so noticeable, that we'd be swarmed in less than 30 seconds, without anything to cover them up. So, we were stuck on the sidelines, hiding in bushes, watching random people walk up and down a residential street. Sounds like an extremely boring thing to do right? Well maybe for _you_ it is, but to us? This was probably the most fun thing we'd ever done in our entire lives!

Thorn and I would just watch people passing by, and sometimes we would pretend and make up a little life for them. All and all, it was a blast and Thorn ended falling asleep after the first 5 or 6 people so I picked her up and carried her a little deeper into the woods for us to rest for the night, just incase someone heard us snoring or something. After setting Thorn onto the ground I yawned and settled down next to her and let unconsciousness settle over me, a smile resting on my lips.

**Ok, so did you love it? Hate it? Or some weird in between? Tell me! Press the button and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PLEASE READ!! I want to know if anyone has any ideas on how to hide Bell's tail. I have a few ideas, but none are really working for me, so I would love it if someone could help me. Thanks and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Chupacabrita- Thanks so much!**

**MoonStarWithWings- Special Thanks to you. Your advice was greatly appreciated and most defiantly used! **

**Also I don't own Maximum Ride… James Patterson does. **

_After setting Thorn onto the ground I yawned and settled down next to her and let unconsciousness settle over me, a smile resting on my lips._

A little while after I had fallen asleep I woke up startled and disoriented to the sounds of a muffled scream and when I looked towards Thorn she had been tied up and a tall girl had her hand over her mouth. The girl holding Thorn captive had a guilty look on her face, like she regretted what she was doing; no doubt Thorn's work, but that didn't stop her from landing a punch on Thorn that knocked her out cold. I was so busy taking in this scene that I didn't even notice the person behind me that grabbed me and covered my mouth until it was too late. I couldn't move and even though I dug my teeth into his hand he made no decision to move it. Then the girl walked up to me and the last thing I remember before she knocked me out with a hard punch to my skull was a whisper in my ear, "Night, kitty cat."

* * *

_About 5 Am in the morning_

My head was aching and my eyelids felt heavy, all I wanted to do was sleep. But suddenly I remembered last night's encounter and I groaned out loud. Was it a dream? No, a nightmare? I forced my eyes to open even though they protested against the dim light in the room and was shocked by what I found. Last night was real alright, because right in front of me was the girl who had knocked me out last night and she was fast asleep. I blinked a few times, willing the image to disappear and the forest to reappear but her snoring face never disappeared. It only looked startled and now awake as I let loose a long shriek that could've woken the little green men on mars.

"What-Stop-Just-_Shut up_!" the girl yelled, disoriented, covering my mouth with her hand and giving me a hard glare. I grabbed her hand and yanked it off before I jumped up to run away, but she grabbed my ankle and twisted it so I fell back down on my butt. "Ouch," I mumbled as I rubbed my ankle, "Could you be any gentler?" I scoffed sarcastically, but she just ignored me and walked to the door at one end of the room we were in. "Stay here" she ordered as she pointed at the place I was sitting on. "I kind 'a figured that out when you knocked me to my butt Sherlock, but thanks for the extra advice." I said in a false happy tone, which got me an eye roll from the girl and a slammed door in my face.

"Zero," I heard her call from behind the door, "Their waking up!" then her footsteps receded quickly as another door creaked open and I could hear murmurs, but they were quiet enough that my ears couldn't pick them up so I guessed that they weren't meant to be heard.

I looked around the room hoping to find a way to sneak out, so that I could go and look for Thorn, but the room was windowless and almost virtually empty. It had plain white walls that were crumbling in places and the door was old and brown with a small hole in the bottom left corner, most likely thanks to a stupid mouse that couldn't find his way out. There was also a pink backpack by the door that was overflowing with clothes and the handle of a frying pan was sticking out. That's when I noticed Thorn; whom, surprisingly enough, was sound asleep on the floor with a small shirt under her head much like the shirt that I and the girl that had just left had been apparently laying on, serving as pillows. But other than that, and the ceiling fan with only one working light overhead, that was all that the room contained, not even a reasonable bed or closet was present.

"Thorn!" I whispered in her ear after I had scooted over next to her, but she didn't even flinch. Sheesh, some things never change, even when we could be in mortal danger, Thorn is happily snoozing her life away.

"Thorn," I said louder as I stood up and kicked her in the ribs, not hard but enough to wake her up, which thankfully it did.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily while she sat up and looked at me, "Bell, where are we? And why does my head hurt so badly? Are we back at the school? Because if we are then wouldn't we be, like, dead? Because I don't think that they would let us live for very long, do you?" Well, if she could ramble on like that then I guess that she's not hurt either.

"I don't know where we are Thorn." I began but was too deep in worry and thought to recognize the creak of the door opening behind me, "but we need to get out of her-"

"You wouldn't be leaving so soon, now would you?" came a deep voice from directly behind where I stood, the same voice from last night. I froze for about half a second before spinning around with a round house kick but instead of the desired affect, where the person drops to the floor in agony and begs for my forgiveness, the boy behind me caught my foot by the ankle, which was already sore from the girl thank-you-very-little, and spun me, sending _me_ to the floor…I sure showed him who was boss, not.

I looked up toward the guy, completely ticked at him for making my one cool attempt at defending myself a complete failure but when I saw him my heart just about skidded to a stop. He was gorgeous to put it lightly; he was extremely tall, he probably had a good 4 or 5 inches on me, he was muscular but not over done, his dark brown hair was just long enough to hang in his eyes, and his bright green eyes held so much amusement that it made me sick to my stomach. Great, this cute boy had just kicked my butt; this was the worst day of my life and I had hardly been awake for more than five minuets. Could it get any worse?

Well, let me tell you, never jinx yourself like that unless you're absolutely prepared to face the worst because unless you knock on wood…well, you get where I'm headed.

"Hm, kitty-cat?" he prodded for an answer. Oh, _no_ he didn't. No one calls me kitty-cat, and I mean no one. I absolutely despise people that call me that awful name, and you know what? He just became a _lot _less cute.

I was totally gonna let loose on him for being a rude, evil, pig-man, but before I could even reply to his question, Thorn exploded into hysterics.

"OMG!" she screamed, so loud that it hurt my ears, "Your Zero! OMG! You're, like, so cool! And inspirational!" Then she tackled him. At first I was happy; she had tackled him, yay! But then I realized what she had said and was dumbfounded because I realized that she wasn't tackling him at all. She was hugging the big jerk! What a traitor, was my first thought but then I looked closer at the boy and I realized why she had been so happy. Zero, was the one who had escaped; him, the girl who had seemed so familiar before, and a smaller boy. Zero was the oldest at age 14, Autumn, the second oldest at age 10, and Landon, the youngest at age 5. All were experiments and all had escaped without ever being found…until now.

**A/N: Okay people! Did you love it? Hate it? Have any Advice for future Chapters or an answer to my question? Then review and tell me!**


End file.
